Degrassi: Summer Days
Degrassi: Summer Days is a Canadian summer teen drama television series set in the Degrassi universe, which was created by ESCIsrael in 2017. The series follows an ensemble cast of students at Degrassi Community School who face various challenges often seen as taboo such as graffiti, sex, teen pregnancy, bullying, date rape, drug abuse, self image, homosexuality, self-injury, suicide, abortion, domestic violence, death, racism among many other issues. On 20 August 2021, after the fourth season finale, it had been reported through various platforms that Summer Days had been cancelled by ETV. In a tweet, ETV then denied the news stating, "The series has had 70 great episodes; being a great summer exclusive here at ETV. Any rumors stating that the series is cancelled would be absurd as it's never in our best interest to leave a series with a cliffhanger. Nonetheless, we will make an announcement soon enough." Despite dozens of reports stating that the series would be cancelled, on 29 November 2021, ETV announced that the series would be renewed for a final season consisting of 6 episodes. The network stated officially, "We apologize for the delay in the announcement as we looked through renewal options. It is sad for longrunning shows to be cancelled, however it is simply not in our best interest to fund an unsuccessful series. Thank you to everyone for the amazing five year journey Summer Days has taken us, and we hope you tune in for the final 6 episodes in July." Series overview Production On July 8, 2017, following the success of Degrassi: School's Out!, the producers of Degrassi stated that they would do a followup sequel sometime but did not state any date. One week later, they announced that due to limitations from ETV, a followup movie would not release "in the near feature," but that ratings will play a big role into when the sequel will premiere. On September 15, 2017, the showrunner revealed that the season of Degrassi would have 29 episodes and would have "something different towards the end." Following the "original finale" of the second Degrassi season, the producers assured that five episodes would still air, but not till July. On July 1, 2018, it was finally revealed that Degrassi would have a new subseries titled Degrassi: Summer Days showing the summer of several students in Degrassi Community School. Following the five-episode run of the subseries, which obtained 2.76 million viewers, it was announced that the show would not be continued in order to include more episodes of the focus of the show. However, ETV greenlit a pilot which included the new characters that were introduced in Summer Days, while the production took place in November 2018. On 2 December 2020, the producers finally announced that the show was indeed renewed for a third season though the late announcement. They added that the reason towards the late announcement was the negotiations with ETV due to lack of ratings, and that they had finally secured the third season but with a switch to soap opera format. As a result, the third season consisted of a total of 40 episodes though less time was put into each.SUMMER DAYS: Season 3 to have an unsuspecting 30 episodes Following the six-episode run of the fourth season, which was heavily promoted by the show's fanatics,Degrassi spin-off Summer Days promoted heavily by fans as five more episodes till ending the showrunner thanked all the viewers for watching the show and sticking with them and told the fans to keep making noise for a hope into the show's future. On 31 August 2022, ETV stated that despite earlier saying that the show had been cancelled, the success of the 6 episodes had led them to the decision to continue the show but with the same format as the fourth season.ETV 'uncancels' Summer Days after success of last seasonTweet: ETV | Summer Days will be back next year. I guarantee it. ETV later stated that the fifth season would have 7 episodes, and would have a completely new cast making it a reboot.Summer Days season 5 to feature new ensemble cast, no returneesSummer Days: Original cast moving on?ETVWriters: The cast had been sure that the show was ending and thought it would be the end, ready to move on. Don't worry though, we had been casting new characters for months to make it perfect! Cast Several cast members of the series first appeared in Degrassi: School's Out!, where they first portrayed their roles. Most members either had a cameo appearance or a minor, talking in a few scenes. These members reprised their roles in Degrassi: Summer Days where they had a very prominent role. After the cancellation of the series, some decided to join the Degrassi cast and the others eventually joined this series. The series also saw some new cast members join though the producers decided to keep the cast small. Following the cancellation of the series, various cast members joined Degrassi: The Other Generation as recurring actors, with some eventually becoming series regulars. Below is a list of series regulars: Season 1 * Sadie Brewer * Noul Houston Grade 8 * Adults and staff * Carrie Weaver * Mrs. Henderson Episodes Season 0 (2018) Although not considered an actual season of the series, it contains the original characters though was part of the second season of Degrassi: The Other Generation. Season 1 (2019) * Sadie Brewer left the cast as she was offered a role in season 3 of Degrassi.BREAKING: Sadie Brewer AND Noul Houston set to leave Summer Days in a twoparter * Noul Houston left the cast as he was offered a role in season 3 of Degrassi. * Brewer and Houston were the only non-regulars to make an appearance.DON'T SAY GOODBYE: Synopsis & Overview * The writers played with using hashtags for episode titles, being why some episodes had and some didn't. : Although the episode was considered part of Season 1, it was advertised as a special prelude to Degrassi. Season 2 (2020) * The writers had come to a decision to not use hashtags for titles, but had applied to an exception for sequels, which had made up two of the episodes.#LoveSexRiotAgain - Synopsis & Overview#ScrewYou - Synopsis & OverviewSummer Days writers decide not to use hashtags Season 3 (2021) * This was the first and only actual season to not use hashtags for the episode titles.Summer Days: Season 3 overview * The series was switched to a soap opera format for this season, but was discontinued afterwards.Summer Days returns for 40-episode third seasonSummer Days to turn into soap operaTweet: SummerDaysWriters | Yes, the series will become a soap opera next year. Season 4 (2022) * This season marked the first time all episode titles were in hashtags.SUMMER DAYS TO USE HASHTAGS FOR SEASON 4Summer Days: Season 4 overview * Seasons were shortened to 6-7 episodes starting this season, as ratings dropped when episodes increased.Summer Days episodes always lower episodesSummer Days now having 7 episodes * This was originally the last season of Summer Days, until it was surprisingly renewed by ETV.Summer Days cancelledSummer Days final season premieresSummer Days ends Season 5 (2023) * This season introduced a new ensemble cast as the previous had moved on from the show.Summer Days rebooted for firth season new castSummer Days: Meet the new castAu revoir to the old Degrassi cast Season 6 (2024) * The series had feared cancellation as the first three episodes had failed with ratings.111 * This season marked the return of Janet and Austin, whom both got the highest amount of ratings of the six episodes.1111 Season 7 (2025) Film (2026)